


Reviving Ghost's inner color

by Cleyksa



Series: Fluffy time in the Targaryen household [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Rhaenys, Children are nightmares, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Daenerys, Targlings (ASoIaF), but they are so damn cute, ghost - Freeform, jonerys fluff, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleyksa/pseuds/Cleyksa
Summary: When Daenerys fell asleep during her daughter's naptime, she didn't expect Rhaenys to wake up before her, nor that she would ... how to put it, express her creative side.With the dog. But, in the end, it was maybe the better idea she never had.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Fluffy time in the Targaryen household [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692166
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	Reviving Ghost's inner color

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone !!! I hope everyone is being safe. 
> 
> I'm so happy to be back with a new story. I hope you'll love it! 
> 
> \- 
> 
> As usual, a big thank you to my beta, the best of the best.

**Reviving Ghost's Inner Color**

If exhausted, 5 months pregnant Daenerys allowed herself a little keep on the couch, it was because she was fairly certain that her baby girl wouldn’t risk anything. And she was sure she wasn’t risking anything either, because little angel Rhaenys was fast asleep, in her crib, high railings on every side keeping her safe and sound. If the messy lunch time and the fussy bed-time arrangements had not been under that much control, this was. So after cleaning half the kitchen that had been submitted to a violent war of baby food and lovingly prepared catapulted peas, Daenerys was downright drained. She was also mildly convinced her body was merging with the couch as she lounged back, propping her swollen feet on the sofa.

After awakening from the light slumber that preceded sleep in a haste to check that the baby phone was on, she finally fell in the arms of Morpheus, a dreamless sleep welcoming her.

~

When she roused, what she thought was minutes but was actually hours later, Daenerys felt woolly and her tongue seemed to stick to her palate. That was the first thing ticking her off. If she had only been asleep for 10 to 20 minutes, she wouldn't feel as if she had been risen from the dead. Sceptically, she checked the time and, as she feared, it was much later than anticipated. She gasped before wincing at the pain that sprouted in her head. Great, soreness had receded a bit from her stiff limbs, but it had been exchanged for a headache. _Fantastic_.

She rose from the couch, grabbing the baby phone, well aware it had been a long time since Rhaenys had slept that long, becoming very fussy since she had learned another baby was on the way. Don’t be mistaken, Rhaenys wasn’t a difficult child at all, she just needed a little bit of time to adjust to her new normal; a new normal that would be wrecked in a couple of months when Rhaenys would no longer be an only child, but a sister. Even if she was barely 2, Rhaenys was a smart and lively little girl. She glanced fiercely at her mother’s belly, rubbed it carefully every time they snuggled, tried to leer back all attention to her when Auntie Missy or her grandmothers came by and talked with Daenerys about the baby and the pregnancy, she more often than not prevented Jon from rubbing her growing bump when she was in the room. All in all, she was dealing with the new intel, her little brow frowning deeply in full concentration just like her daddy, learning how to become a big sister.

When Jon had come back from the hospital one evening with a wrapped gift for Rhaenys, said gift being a child album entitled “Momma Dragon has a baby bump”, Daenerys had been relieved at the sheer joy and excitement filling the little body of her child. Ever since, Rhaenys requested that story every night before sleep and identified herself fiercely to the little moon blue dragon welcoming a younger sibling. Every day, she chanted about how she would be a big sister very soon and that she was no longer the baby, thus she didn’t need to sleep. _Wicked smart_ , indeed.

Hence why the little girl hadn’t slept that much in what appeared to be centuries for Daenerys and why she suspected something was up. Bringing the baby phone to her ear as she ascended the stairs, a soft stream of baby nonsense greeted her, bringing a soft smile to her lips. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she disarmed the baby fence and made her way to the nursery. As she came closer to the eggshell door decorated with a pale glittery pink ‘Rhaenys’ sign, the sweet sound of baby talk and exclamation could be heard. Suddenly, a pitiful howl resonated, followed by a soft “Sh, sh, alright, alright baby” accompanied by clicking and stamping. Frowning, Daenerys turned the handle and cracked the door open, a cry escaping her throat as a multicoloured Ghost hurriedly brushed his way in between her leg and the door. Her eyes followed the dog who sat in the middle of the platform, his pitiful eyes fixed on her popeyed ones, a high-pitched whine escaping his closed mouth. On his snout, a blue handprint and on his flanks, pink, red, yellow streaks sticking his white fur together. _What the hell_ … If she hadn’t been so shocked at what transpired while she slept soundly downstairs, she would have laughed at the comically miserable look of Ghost.

Taking a big breath, she finished pushing the door open and, steadying herself, laid her gaze on her little munchkin. The little – very happy – girl was in the middle of the room, near her creative table, holding proudly her small chubby multicoloured painted hand above her head, the palm turned towards her mother's opened mouth. “Look, Mommy!” squealed the little girl.

Daenerys first instinct at seeing her baby daughter safe and sound, covered in rainbow paint stains, was to laugh. But somewhere over the very humorous situation, her mother's instinct kicked in and reminded her of how naughty this little rambunctious act was, and the lessons it entailed. She would have to ground her, first because she had somehow escaped her bed – something she would have to talk about with Jon, and quickly – second because she had painted the dog… _do not laugh Dany_. “What did you do Rhaenys?” she questioned, challenging her in that stern “mum” voice. The little girl’s smile barely slipped, her head cocking to the side.

“I teach Ghost paint!” she claimed, very dutifully. “I train for Baby brother”. Sweetness overcame Daenerys at the declaration, the small amount of irritation disappearing like snow in the sunshine.

Maybe it was the hormones, but she felt an urge to grab her baby girl in her arms and cuddle her close, cherish her tender innocence. Though the multiple colourful stains prevented her from doing so, she crouched before her daughter, smoothing her little chubby cheeks that were, miraculously, spared of any pigments. Straightening the toddlers pigtails that had been slept-over and painted in vibrant pink, she smiled fondly at the little girl. “It is very nice, but… we can’t paint Ghost’s fur, little Dragon.” She crooned at the little girl’s surprised face.

“It’s a big No, No?” the young one questioned, once again tilting her head to the side. Something Jon ensured was oh-so-like Dany. Daenerys chuckled slightly.

“It is, honey.” The cherub shrugged and apologised.

“Sorry Mommy”. She said, turning back to the creative table where she had opened the paint bottle and squished their contents on the plain surface. She spinned her straightened finger into a puddle mixed with red and blue paint.

Smoothing her baby hair, she wondered. “How did you even get out of your bed, baby?”

The little girl held her hands to her mouth, Daenerys cringing as purple paint landed on the child’s lips. “Big No, no Momma!” exclaimed Rhaenys, her little purple eyes vibrantly shining.

“Yes, Baby it is. But how did you do it?” she questioned, grabbing a bib that was hanging there to swipe the baby’s mouth clean.

“Ghost help me.” She shrugged softly, landing her hands repetitively in the blue pool.

As Daenerys was going to grab the edge of the sleeves of Rhaenys’ pale blue Babygrow to curl them up and prevent them for being stained further, the little girl turned abruptly back toward her mother and, two very blue small hands crashed against her baby bump, over the simple white shirt Daenerys wore. A little shocked huff left her lips, before her eyes met her daughter’s vibrant joyful ones. The both of them burst out laughing.

~

Later that afternoon, when the front door opened to an enthusiastic Jon, happy to be back with his wife and his children after a long day at work. The last thing he was expecting was a completely soaked dog rushing up to his legs, his tongue lolling on the side, a faint bluish glow emanating from his fur. Jon dropped his briefcase with his coat against the entrance wall and crouched down to his awaiting friend. “Hello buddy!” he welcomed his loyal companion. “What happened to you?” he wondered, half-laughing. Faint spills of laughter reached his ears, emanating from upstairs. After friendly ruffling Ghost’s mane and getting rid of his boots, Jon made his way upstairs where the loves of his life awaited him. First, he opened their bedroom. Empty. At this hour, he usually found them curled together on the bed, reading or chatting or inventing stories together, sprawled on the bed.

Some more laughters distracted him, bringing an unstoppable smile to his lips. He then made his way to their daughter’s room, where splotches of red and yellow paint could be seen on the door. That made him frown. _What the heck?_ He thought. Some splashes and loud high-pitched giggles made him roll his eyes and chuckle. Not opening the eggshell’s door, he made his way to the children’s bathroom, in front of the stairs. As he pushed the door open, he was met with the marvellous view of his skinny delighted Princess, sat in her bath, purple and red stains on her goofy face. The water reached her waist and her hands were clapping happily on the surface, making noise and droplets of water fly in every direction. Jon laughed softly at the predicament his child had gotten herself into.

“Daddyyyy!” squealed the excited little girl, raising her arms toward him in greetings as her drenched hair stuck pitifully to her face. She looked a tad bit like a wet colored rabbit, making him laugh in earnest.

At the exclamation of their daughter, Daenerys who was seated on a small stool in front of the bathtub, turned towards him, her full belly in evidence. She wore the same simple white shirt she had when he left this morning, but instead of its immaculate pearly white, two small blue hands were printed on each side of her bump. As she turned fully, he also spotted red kiss marks on her right side and some yellow points squandered. The silly smile she sported on her visibly tired but elated face made his chest warm tremendously, little sparkling bubbles tickling in his belly. The two women of his life were smiling the same wide toothy smile at him, their purple irises disappearing behind their cheekbones.

He came closer to his wife, cupping her right cheek in his left hand. She leaned into his touch, lightly closing her eyes, her hands cuddling his. She softly kissed his palm, doting him a loving gaze. In her eyes he could see the wonder and the length of his love reflected back at him. A sense of calmness overcame him and that nudging feeling of being back home overwhelmed him.

The moment was perfect. Except that their small eternity was crushed by a huge splash, water hitting him square in the eye.

“Daddyyyyy!” came a second, high pitch squeal of his other little princess. Daenerys’ soft laugh reached his ears as he bent down and grabbed his daughter below her armpits, effectively lifting her from the warmth of the bath. Water dropped over his suit as she launched herself at him, her small arms encircling his neck and her legs, folded like a little frog, knocked against his upper abdomen, drenching his shirt. Laughing and not caring about the mess she was making for a single instant, he dropped an arm under her little wet bottom, the other draping in her small soft back. He bent his head so he could drop loud smooches in her soaked hair, making the toddler giggle to the top of her small lungs. He felt so happy, with her tiny wet body pressed tightly against his heart. The little girl took support on the arm below her and made multiple little bouncing gestures, greeting her father. “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy” she squealed repeatedly, in a frenzy. “Rhaenys! Rhaenys! Rhaenys!” he answered her call, her face breaking into a toothy-gaped smile.

Daenerys chuckled beside them, becoming used to their antics. She dropped Rhaenys’ soft towel over the little girl, swiftly rubbing her back and then her hair so she wouldn’t catch a cold. The little girl nuzzled her head under her father’s chin as her mother was drying her as best as she could. Ghost, sneaking back on them as silently as usual, bumped his head behind Jon’s knee, almost making him topple in the bathtub. Daenerys grabbed a towel discarded in a corner of the room and undertook wrapping the rogue dog.

Jon put Rhaenys down on the changing table, drying her up thoroughly and tousling her hair with the towel, making the little girl squeal in excitement. He then took a wet wipe, cleaning the rest of the paint off her little face, not without trouble. 

“Should I ask what happened today?” he laughed softly.

“G.I Jane decided to jump over the wall and have a little lesson teaching about paint.” Chuckled Daenerys, effectively soaking up Ghost who was desperately trying to lick her face.

“For baby brother!” exclaimed Rhaenys, now lounged on her back as her diaper was being fastened for the night.

“Oh, I see. So, you undertook your Big sister’s duties!” exclaimed Jon with a comic face, making the little girl nod in earnest.

“I entered the room and Ghost was covered in colourful patches. The poor lad, he kept whining at me for half an hour!” she said, grabbing his face and scratching him behind the ear as he lolled his tongue proudly. “Later on, I got ambushed by a little Smurf.” She said in a very weird singsongingly voice, making Rhaenys chuckle. Daenerys pointed towards her blue bump, drawing a smile on Jon’s visage.

“I wish I could have seen that.” He pondered longingly.

“Oh, I have photos!” stated the silver-haired woman with a hint of insinuation within her voice, her arm in the bath reaching for the plug and then the little floating thermometer turtle, Ghost had long since escaped.

“Yes!” he pumped his fist jokingly in the air, their little girl laughing so hard he was worried he would have to change her diaper sooner than planned. “Can’t wait to see those _Chefs d'oeuvre_.”

~

Once everybody had eaten their meal and Ghost had somewhat retrieved his normal colour, Jon finished tidying the kitchen and preparing the small breakfast of the morrow. He then made his way upstairs, entering his dimly lit bedroom where he found his wife tucked under the covers, a soft smile on her lips as their little offspring was crawling on the bed. The little girl harboured proudly ruffled hair and a fluffy red and black dragon pyjamas, her pacifier tightly held in between her jaws. The young father made his way to the bed as Rhaenys rose her head, fell back on her diaper-padded bottom and, taking her pacifier in one hand, addressed her mother. “Mommy, mommy! We give Daddy!” she said excitingly, even though he could make out a little sloppiness to her words. _He knew someone was getting tired_ … A brief look to his wife’s almost closed eyes made him realise that he will soon have two very grumpy women to deal with or, better case scenario, two heavy sleeping women in his arms. Daenerys dropped her right arm beside the bed, obviously grabbing something on the ground before giving it to Rhaenys who was clapping awkwardly. It was a small newspaper-wrapped flabby package that intrigued him. As Rhaenys handed it to him with a very proud smile, he crouched down on the bed with the two most wondrous people of the world. Tearing through the wrappings, he finally discovered a white tissue that he extirpated from its enclosure. Daenerys grabbed the little wandering munchkin and cuddled her close to her chest, the little girl settling comfortably against her mother's tender embrace. Jon unfolded the garment that was obviously a shirt – one of his, he could attest. On the front, was written in black marker ‘ **My heart is ( _color_ )Full**’. He promptly recognised the loopy, signature handwriting of Daenerys. A small salty tear made its way down his cheek as he recognised a small purple hand imprint on the left side of the shirt, a bigger reddish one on the left, a super tiny yellow hand just in between and, in the lower part of it, a blue dog’s paw. He rested his misty gaze on the two girls with expecting faces and smiled goofily at them. He could see the pure love in Rhaenys wide eyes and the happiness of Daenerys in hers. She was moved at how much it touched him and so he sprung on them, being careful not to crush the little screaming dragon, his lips landing straight against his wife’s.

“Daddy move!” came the small, laughing voice of their child, her small hands now devoid of paint pushing against his stomach. Jon complied, staying close to them nonetheless as Rhaenys settled back down against her mother’s chest. “Yellow is brother!” she exclaimed proudly, though her words were a bit distorted around her dummy. Jon brushed his hand softly against her cheek as his eyes met Dany’s.

“I love it. It’s perfect. I’ll wear it every day to work!” he claimed, his voice filled with emotion. _Little did he know that, come morning, his daughter would make sure to remind him of his words_ …


End file.
